wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Rehua I
The Battle of Rehua I was one of the earliest recorded campaigns of the fierce Raven Guard Successor Chapter, the Shadow Warriors, on the world of Rehua against a large encroaching Ork WAAAGH! Following the successful defense of the jungle death world, the Chapter decided to permanently settle the planet and claimed it and the worlds of the surrounding system, as their own demesne. History The Ork forward forces destroyed in orbit shone in the blue Rehuan sky like magnesium flares. Knowing that this was merely the initial attack force of the Orks, Master Locke ordered seven companies to the surface of the green planet while the remainder of his force would blunt the Ork attack. In orbit the Shadow Warriors fleet fought a slowly receding battle, the Orks pushing their ships towards Rehua I. Blinding lance fire whipped out from the Glorious Retribution, the Battle-Barge of the Shadow Warriors, ripping apart Ork Roks and fighters alike while the Chapter's Strike Cruisers danced among the undulating front of the Ork fleet. However many Ork vessels the marines obliterated, two more would take its place. The Shadow Warriors had come as close to Rehua as possible and broke off their defense, scattering the fleet to regroup behind Rehua Minor, a small grey satellite orbiting Rehua I and the planet's only moon. The waiting warriors watched as Ork landing parties ripped through the Rehuan atmosphere; sonic booms heard thousands of miles in all directions. The Orks, believing they had bested the marines in orbit embarked upon the planet oblivious to the waiting Astartes, in addition to this they had lost nearly half their number in the glorious battle above. It was at the Ataahua River in the south of the great Rehuan jungle that the first Ork war band would first clash with the Shadow Warriors. Waiting on the opposite bank the marines were completely hidden from the Orks, watching and waiting in the shadows. As the first Orks made it to their side of the river the marines opened fire; Heavy Bolter shells ripping through the thick hides of the Orks and stray plasma fire sending up plumes of steam from the river. The Orks on the Warriors' side of the river were ripped apart by roaring Chainswords while Fourth Company's Assault Marines attacked the remainder of the Ork forces across the river. The victory at the Ataahua was decisive but the Ork attack hadn't been repelled just yet. It would be the scouts of the Shadow Warriors that delivered the crushing blow to the Orks. The brave warriors of Tenth Company watched and waited from the shadows as the Warboss' party approached, apparently out of breath. The Ork Warboss, Magdrung Hok Ocka and his party had apparently landed quite far to the north and were hurrying to reunite with the main force; the scouts, knowing well what had occurred, moved to seize the opportunity. It took four shots to take down the hulking mass of muscle that was the Warboss; ripping apart his armor the sniper rounds exploded on impact, sending up gouts of thick, dark blood. As the Warboss lay dying in a pool of his own rancid blood Fifth Company swept through and ripped apart the remaining party in a similar manner; bolter fire ripping chunks from the bulky figures of the Orks. The xenos were now in disarray; with their leader dead they were headless, reduced to wondering war parties without purpose. They fought ferociously still, but without cohesion they could not best the marines who were in their favored environment. With the help of the Rehuans the marines hunted the Orks down to their last. In orbit the Shadow Warriors fleet regrouped and vaporized the remaining Ork vessels, sending burning shrapnel into Rehua's atmosphere. Master Locke descended onto the planet himself to thank the Rehuan clan leaders in person. With a difficult exchange the Rehuans thanked the Shadow Warriors, indicating to them that they were welcome to remain on the planet for as long as they wished and the marines took up that offer, deciding to remain there permanently and watch over the Rehuans. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Space Marines